The present invention concerns 3-CF.sub.3 S-2-(3-lower- alkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines having pharmaceutically useful properties, certain intermediates and their preparation.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have antihypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.- blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252, 306 (1969). Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,282, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,601, German application No. 2,406,930, its counterpart South African Pat. No. 74 28204, British Pat. No. 1,306,644, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 1113-1114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Novel 3-CF.sub.3 S-2-(3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.